


Stupid

by worshipthebullship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worshipthebullship/pseuds/worshipthebullship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a room full of pillows and an over-dramatic louis i guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good with words or writing but I had this idea and no one would write it for me so....
> 
> Basically I have really good ideas but I wish they'd already be written so I could read them.

Louis hated Harry.

But not in the way you'd think. He hated his stupid perfect curls, and the crooked smirk he always did. He hated his piercing green eyes and pink, full lips. He hated how strong he was and how beautiful his body was. He hated how he was so much bigger and taller than him.

He hated that he loved Harry.

He's been thinking about it ever since the x factor, when Harry was an awkward teenager with soft features and not-so-rugged looks.

He's always been beautiful. Always. And Louis remembers the first hug they had when they became one direction. It's a distant memory now, but still vivid. 

The issue is that Louis doesn't just hate Harry, he hates himself. He hates himself for calling Larry bullshit out of his own fear, and for flicking off Larry shippers in the crowd when Harry wasn't looking. But, the one thing he hates the most is telling Eleanor he loves her when he really doesn't.

Louis thinks about all of this 24/7. 

It never goes away, never leaves, and never gives him a break.

And of course it doesn't help that he still lives with Harry, in a huge house with way too many rooms filled with way too little memories.

"Stop doing this to yourself, Louis." he mumbled to himself, and poured a cup of tea. And then, on cue, Harry walked in. The bastard never let's Louis prepare himself.

"Mornin' Lou." he grumbles in his raspy morning voice, almost killing Louis right there. He stood in nothing but boxers and a very messy mop of curly bedhead.

"G-good morning." He choked out, and escaped to his favorite room down the hall. It was a small room filled with different sized pillows at about seven feet deep. One wall was entirely a window, and there were multiple small shelves circling the others. Louis sat in a corner in front of the window and stared at the clouds.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asks quietly, sitting right next to him. He didn't dare look into those green eyes. He had so many moments where he almost told him how he really felt. Those eyes were always his breaking point. Those stupid eyes that always stupidly sparkle.

"Nope." He simply said, sipping his tea.

"You're a goddamn liar, Lou." Harry says bluntly and Louis flinches. That's unlike him. He buries his face in a pile of pillows, hoping that makes him invisible.

"I can still see you, Louis." 

Dammit.

"What's wrong? Is it Eleanor? Did you guys fight or something?"

Her name coming out of his mouth makes Louis cringe. He wishes he'd never have to hear that name ever again.

"C'mon, Louis. Talk to me, please?" 

Louis just wants to evaporate. He lifts his head out of the pillows and gasps for air. 

"Look at me." 

No, no, no, no! Louis thinks. Those stupid green twinkly eyes! Nope. He shakes his head, setting his tea on a shelf and proceeds to dig himself to the bottom of the pillow mountain.

"Lou!" Harry yells, "I  _will_  come in there after you!" 

His stomach turns nervously as he moves pillows around him to make a small cave. But to no avail. Harry - awkward limbs and all - comes crashing down on top of him.

"Oh. Hi, Lou." He grins. Their chests are pressed together and Louis wants to scream so badly that he might have a heart attack.

Dear god help me, He thinks.

"H-Haz you're squishing me." Louis lied, cheeks about as red as humanly possible.

"Sorry." he said, and rolled off him to sit down. 

"So what's wrong? You seem more miserable than usual." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Louis scoffs, hugging a pillow to his chest. 

"You're always off in lala land, thinking with a sad look on your face."

"Oh." Louis replies in a small voice. He made a note to himself to not think about stuff around Harry.

"Hey, Lou? Remember the bonfire we had right after we got the callbacks?"

Louis' heart pounds in his chest and he nods. It was then that he had found out he might like Harry more than he had intended. He looked so beautiful in the light of the fire and the way he talked was so sincere and full of passion. He couldn't help but smile when he spoke. But what really gripped Louis' heart was when Harry sang. The way his raspy voice hit every note perfectly gave him goosebumps.

Then, Louis finally notices Harry has been trying to get his attention.

"See? That's what i mean, Lou. Lala land with that miserable look on your face. What were you even thinking about?" 

Louis just shrugs and avoids his eyes.

Harry is too perfect for me, he thinks. Why would he want me? Tears dare to start falling and he squeezes his eyes shut and hugs his knees to his chest.

But then Harry hooks his finger under his' chin and gently tugs, and then Louis is staring into those stupidly beautiful green eyes.

He crumbles, curling into Harry's chest. His sobs shake his whole body. Harry just holds him, a mixture of surprise and confusion on his face. "Lou, what is it?" 

"I-" Louis starts, and then stops only to cry harder. "I d-don't love Eleanor, Haz."  He chokes out, only resulting in louder sobs. "I never have."

"What do you mean, Lou?" Harry asks softly. But, no. Louis can't tell him. So he tells him the only thing he can. 

"I'm in love with someone else. Have been for three years now. I thought she would help me get over it but I was wrong." It all comes out in a rush and Harry's grip loosens. "I knew they would never feel same about me because I'm just... Louis." 

Harry pushes him back and looks him straight in the eyes with a dead serious face. Then, as if Louis died and went to heaven, Harry is kissing him. And all he can think is, Holy fuck. Harry is kissing me in a pillow cave.

When he pulls away, Louis is dizzy and Harry just smiles. "Why didn't you just say so?" 

 


End file.
